Kanon Senju
'Character First Name:' Kanon 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' KaminariKaito 'Nickname: (optional)' Tree Hugger - Akiyo 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 06/22/188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' 95 lbs 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kanon is a protective person especially when it comes to his twin sister Keiko. Other than that he is a fairly laid back kid and gets along with almost anyone that he meets. '' 'Behaviour: Kanon's main focus is to become strong so that he can protect his sister and not end up like their father. He thrives to be able to protect the ones he loves with evey fiber of his being. '''Nindo: (optional) "Here comes the boom!" "You have to be smart. The easy days are over." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin 'Element One:' Earth 'Element Two:' Water '' 'Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton; Viz "Wood Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneously combining earth-based chakra nature in one hand and water-based in the other.1 The Wood Release can create trees or various plants from simple seeds or even flowering plants,2 and manipulate vegetation, can produce plants from any surface, including the user's body. As the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. '''Weapon of choice: Katana 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Stamina amount 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 7 (14) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):15 (15) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 11 (22) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ' '''List the other weapons here: ' '''Total: 60 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Earth Release: #Sexy Technique - E Rank #One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank #Cloak of Invisibility Technique - E Rank #http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - D Rank #http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm%7CTearing Earth Turning Palm - C Rank #Earth Release Shadow Clone - A Rank Wood Release: #http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Four-Pillar_Prison_Technique Four-Pillar Prison Technique - D Rank Kenjutsu Techniques: Kenjutsu Teir 1 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' Enimies of Kirigakure, Anyone that gets in my way. 'Background Information:' Kanon was born into a village known as the hidden mist village or also well known as the blood mist village. One warm july day a baby was born unto Shi and Fukami Senju. This baby was said to be the first Senju to ever be born to the mist village. The baby was raised well up until he turned eight. This was where things went south for Kanon. The day he turned eight an attack was launched on the village in an attempt to steal Kanon and in this attack his father was killed because he tried to protect him. In the end the only thing that saved Kanon was the fact that his father was a skilled wood release user and sacrificed himself for Kanon and his mother. This caused Kanon to grow into a social akwardness. Throughout his four years after his father's death Kanon had trained very hard to make sure his father hadn't died in vain. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his mother or himself so long as he lived. Kanon was always the weird kid when he was growing up with the children of the village and was treated like it. When most kids were playing kick the can Kanon was reading books and studying on how to better his ninjutsu. This continues today as we embark on our journey. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 04:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC)